


复兴清单

by yehorro



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21916642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yehorro/pseuds/yehorro
Summary: 喵光，双龙骑最初看微博上翻译的5.1伊修加德复兴清单e组满满私货简直欢乐XDD加上前几天大师兄代言保暖内衣hhhhh( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)【我们是专业的我们不会笑除非忍不住】摸鱼写了点没营养的小段子，不知不觉写多了干脆一起发了，年末各种忙，急需补糖(•ิ_•ิ)
Relationships: Estinien Wyrmblood/Warrior of Light
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. 【复兴用稻草】

这大概是一系列事件的开端。  
伊修加德的重建工作进入了新的阶段，急需大量来自危险区域的某种材料，复兴者们也想要品尝一杯来自云海的热腾腾的奶茶，大家总是习惯性地把这些工作交给冒险者。而作为龙诗战争的终结者、另一名苍天之龙骑士，冒险者参与的战斗多在皇都之外，只有曾经并肩作战的士兵熟知他的长相，一旦离开战场，他也心甘情愿默默湮没在大量贡献者之中，从世界的各个角落找来茶叶、小麦和蜂蜜，偶尔穿上质地良好的皮靴在工地的脚手架攀爬玩耍，马上被抓到现行，然后手里多了一卷比麻绳还要长的物料清单。  
“冒险者一如既往的可靠啊”，这样的话，每个人带着肯定的或是敷衍的口吻，很少有人会把冒险者的安全考量记录在复兴账目的前列。  
龙骑士看不下去，偷偷抄写一份单子，独自去搜集这些千奇百怪的物资，例如蜥蜴、蟾蜍和毒蛇，他对生产一窍不通，也不知道如何分辨矿物，更加不明白冒险者的背包如何装进一个能容纳好几个拉拉菲尔族的木桶，甚至一张足够两个成年人翻滚的床铺。  
还有肥头大脑的鲶鱼精。  
不管怎样，多一个人帮忙就少一份担忧，至少埃斯蒂尼安这么认为。尾羽集落的灵风夹杂着七天树果实腐烂的气息，龙骑士自嘲笑了笑，用枪尖挑起一大包物料准备返程，不经意抬头看了一眼那些高耸如塔楼的巨木，他惊呆了——一只巨大的黄金陆行鸟蹲在树枝上，正与他大眼瞪小眼。  
不对，那不是陆行鸟！哈罗妮啊，这熟悉的龙之力，分明就是打扮成陆行鸟的冒险者！  
陆行鸟冒险者跳下树，尾部的羽毛似乎很开心晃了晃。  
“咕哎，搭档。”  
“……你是来干什么的啊，跳到树上摘果子吗？”  
陆行鸟冒险者耸耸肩：“清单指定采集龙堡参天高地的稻草，说是有利于陆行鸟的睡眠，但他们不熟悉猎人的规矩，只好委托我来了。”  
埃斯蒂尼安吐槽：“那也没必要把自己当做一只真正的陆行鸟吧？！”  
“这是一位森都的博物学者给我的启发，只要把自己融入环境，就能获得想要的东西。你看，通过观察我终于找到了陆行鸟喜欢的稻草！”陆行鸟冒险者兴奋地挥舞翅膀，脱落的羽毛如同活泼的小精灵扑了龙骑士一脸。  
其实龙骑士对绒毛轻微过敏，不过仅限海狸一族，他盯着伙伴热情的蓝眼睛，厉色说道：“如果大英雄在陆行鸟之森栽了跟头，恐怕这将成为艾欧泽亚第七星历的最大笑话。”  
他内心却不是这么认为的，总归胜过在战场上无声无息倒下。  
“放心，我有经验，我会注意的。”陆行鸟冒险者傻傻的笑了，眼中流露出单纯的欣喜，他绕着伙伴转了一圈，忽然惊叹一声，双手抚上深蓝铠甲：“真是不可思议，我能感受到上面附着一股强大力量，与龙之力十分相近，但它更像是一种美好的祝祷，而且这铠甲的样式很帅气，很适合你啊搭档……我能仔细看看吗？”  
埃斯蒂尼安挑眉：“哈？这套诗龙祝福的铠甲明明你也有一套，我亲手交给你的，难道你从没打开箱子看过吗？”  
冒险者一愣：“是、是吗？大概那个时候包里的东西太多了，我放进去之后就忘了……我马上找！”  
龙骑士第一次见识到冒险者的背包世界：首先是铁钉、铁锤、铁锅等等冷冰冰的金属制品，这些没用东西迟早会成为积灰的垃圾；接着是大量皮绳、皮革、皮手套还有一件皮袄，埃斯蒂尼安敢保证，这件加大的皮袄不仅能装下一位龙骑士，龙骑士怀里还能抱着一只疯狂的陆行鸟。  
他的搭档一边嘟囔“怎么会不见了呢”，一边继续往外掏出成捆的棉花和木炭，以及本次收集的陆行鸟挚爱稻草，直到冒险者扔掉一截红色不明物体，埃斯蒂尼安有些崩溃——哈罗妮啊，为什么这个包里会有爆弹怪的中指！  
“啊，找到了！”  
伙伴的欢呼挽回龙骑士最后一丝理智，冒险者急忙打开上锁的木箱，发现里面竟然是一瓶幻想药。  
冒险者眼神闪烁，讪讪收拾背包，准备随时后跳逃跑：“我想起来了，这段时间忙着采集，我把好多个装备箱寄存在雇员市场，你送我的铠甲应该也在那里，我待会儿回去看看……”  
他还是晚了一步。  
“呜哇！埃斯蒂尼安你冷静，有话好说别开红莲龙血……不对啊，为什么你可以直接开启红莲龙血！？雅伯里克师父偏心！”  
事实证明，陆行鸟，很快，变成陆行鸟的冒险者，更快。


	2. 【复兴用石材】

进入天穹街，埃斯蒂尼安明显感觉一道熟悉的目光黏在背后。  
冒险者没有掩饰，或者说他根本没有刻意去掩饰自己的偷窥行径，而是大大方方的注视，即便穿过汹涌的人海、越过不同种族的高山低谷，他依然能紧跟龙骑士的步伐，如同初生的雏鸟，遵循本能一味尾随，仿佛伙伴是-颗肥美的基萨尔野菜。  
龙骑士的铠甲既是身份的象征，也是绝佳的掩护，伊修加德人人都知道苍天之龙骑士，却很少有人知道埃斯蒂尼安的真实模样，龙骑返乡这样的爆炸消息硬是砸不出一点水花，福尔唐伯爵府也没有大肆宣传冒险者协助伊修加德重建的新闻，于是两位大名人前脚踩着后脚从天穹街这一头走到那一头，蓦然回首，冒险者来到了埃斯蒂尼安的前头。  
“搭档，真巧，我们又见面了。”  
这回冒险者的穿衣打扮略有进步，外套松松垮垮系在腰间，黑色贴身背心恰到好处凸显紧致的肌肉，唯一美中不足的是这套工服用料太少。埃斯蒂尼安盯着伙伴裸露的臂膀，蜜色皮肤涂满了汗水，显得油亮光滑，他不由想起当年冒险者初到库尔札斯，就像一只掉毛的陆行鸟窝在雪地里瑟瑟发抖，头上堆着厚重的雪块，还有雅伯里克的委托……而现在龙骑士的背包里只有一套冰之心铠甲，显然不能作为这种场合的制服。  
那么，一个温暖的拥抱？  
“你接到新的委托了吗？”冒险者不慎打断了龙骑士萌芽的念头，主动提出邀请：“我想我们可以一起行动，顺便分享一下这段时间的经历..……如果你愿意的话，我还想多了解你的战斗方式，我需要激发魔匠的闪念。”  
“啊？”埃斯蒂尼安不禁怀疑自己是否听错了，“你都学了些什么乱七八糟的？”  
然而他眼睁睁看着冒险者掏出一柄金闪闪的雕金小锤，十分真诚对他说出“拜托了”这样的话，龙骑士心想改天必须把奥恩凯抓过来好好问一问，他的搭档到底经历了什么。  
明明埃斯蒂尼安自己可以亲口问的。  
  
重新站在阿拉米格空中花园的中心，龙骑士感慨颇多。  
蛮神的痕迹早已消散，猎猎旌旗的狮鹫振翅欲飞,只余下不知名的花儿悠悠摇摆,吐出一丝错季的芬芳。  
烈焰花海之中静静躺着一束洁白的龙堡百合，花瓣上还挂着晨露。除了冒险者，似乎没有人会特地前来哀悼曾经的敌人，而作为与尼德霍格关系复杂又紧密的龙骑士，埃斯蒂尼安唯一的选择就是让邪龙安息。  
“虽然战争结束了，但我还有未完成的任务。”  
这当然不是借口，龙骑士还要去寻找像伊修加德人一样硬邦邦的石材，执拗又顽固，在遇到冒险者这根救命稻草前，他们不不会轻易改変自己的想法，埃斯蒂尼安也一样：“至少我会带着你的力量继续走下去，以此作为见证。”  
冒险者点头：“我相信你，搭档，这会是一个好的开始。”  
彼此的指尖残留着两种百合的幽香。“那些鼓舞人心的话留给艾默里克来说吧。伙伴，你特地跑到基拉巴尼亚湖区来做什么，难道出现了新的敌人？”  
冒险者挠挠头：“其实不是什么大事，负责工地伙食的厨师想要一撮盐调味，‘那就用最好的盐吧’，他是这么说的，就委托我来寻找适合的盐。可我在采集的吋候没有办法顾及周围的环境，只能拜托你了。”  
“……哈？！这都什么事啊！是拉诺西亚的海盐不够香，还是阿巴拉提亚的岩盐不够甜？”  
  
“过去的隼巢只是一个名不见经传的小村庄，我小的时候时长在黑羊的咩咩叫声中醒来，然后身为剥皮匠的父奈开始烧水、磨刀……”席甘老爹慢悠悠咂一ロ洛夫坦山羊汤，喃喃自语：“如今的隼巢也不是一日建成的，这么多年很多东西都变了，只有皇都的汤还是咸得呛人。”  
疲于捕捉长须豹幼崽的冒险者脚下一滑，差点从房顶上栽下去。


	3. 【复兴用奶茶】

“一般来说，在恶劣环境中从事体力劳动，需要及时补充能量，如果能在这时适当摄入糖分不仅有利于消除疲劳，还能保持心情愉悦。”  
骑士长的微笑一如既往克制又本分，完美掩盖内心期望的小小奢侈，反观冒险者似乎心不在焉，目光时不时往窗外飘去，然而那里只有雪落的痕迹、被禁闭的北风和响彻天的呼号。  
脚下猛地一震，那是奥恩·凯找来帮忙的大型龙族着陆了，冒险者终于回过神来：“啊，抱歉，艾默里克阁下……”  
“艾默里克。”  
“好的，艾默里克，抱歉，我刚刚在想事情……你说了什么吗？”  
“黄金蜂蜜，加量，感激不尽。”  
  
第一步，把干瘪的库尔札斯茶叶扔进沸水，茶水变色后过滤残渣；  
第二步，加入一块梆硬的黑羊奶冰，完全煮化后搅拌均匀；  
第三步，根据个人喜好倒入不同的浓稠糖浆，保持汤匙的直立。  
一份简单粗暴的奶茶就制作好了。  
埃斯蒂尼安只尝了一小口，他的舌头立刻变作大雪天被拽出洞穴的蛇，先是挣扎，然后僵直，最后蜷缩、死亡。  
龙骑士赶紧甩掉那一坨糖块：“这味道怎么怪怪的，里面好像掺杂了一些不寻常的以太，怎么回事？”  
路人却表示伊修加德的奶茶总是甜得恰到好处，点赞好评。  
曾被邪龙之影寄宿的龙骑士对以太更为敏感，奶茶中混入了奇怪的成分并不是他的错觉，埃斯蒂尼安并不打算挑明，这人的舌头已经博雷尔化了，对比他只有深表同情。眼见冒险者满脸恍惚走出骑士团大楼，龙骑士上前一手勾住对方的脖子，一手抓起一团雪给伙伴搓脸：“怎么像个猴面雀一样傻头傻脑的，你和艾默里克说了什么？”  
“你们伊修加德人到底喜欢吃甜的还是咸的？”  
埃斯蒂尼安不以为意：“这有区别吗？那你喜欢什么口味？”  
冒险者被揉红了面颊，忽然伸出手捧住搭档的脸，让两座坚挺的冰山以最锋利的锐角撞击，细雪从指缝间迸发，峭壁上的灰色圆石从迷雾中落入蔚蓝的昼海……埃斯蒂尼安瞪大了眼，头顶仿佛传来白翼与黑龙的双重嚎叫，他看到冒险者嘴唇一张一合，却听不见对方的声音，而胸膛里那块躁动的肉却该死的吵闹。  
冒险者目的得逞，露出一口小白牙：“我喜欢辣的！”  
话音刚落，两位龙骑士同时顿住，一齐朝某个方向看去——前来观摩伊修加德重建工作的三百岁幼龙，奥恩·凯不知何时出现，满脸好奇盯着他们。  
“人类也会用舌头舔舐对方吗？”


	4. 【复兴用意面】

埃斯蒂尼安有一段时间没见着冒险者，据塔塔露描述，冒险者大概又到异世界“出差”了。  
他摸摸鼻尖，伙伴的恶作剧着实给他不小的冲击，无论物理意义上的还是精神层面上的，如同经过龙火炙烤的鱿鱼再抹上一层厚厚的芝士，放入口中咀嚼时那般醇厚的口感……别误会，他才不是狂热的甜党，只是提及食物，埃斯蒂尼安能记住的只有流落东方时用来果腹的鱿鱼干。  
因为贫穷。  
而冒险者会随身携带各种各样的材料和厨具，甚至能够就地取材，制作出不同寻常的食物。在那短暂的轻锐小队冒险经历中，埃斯蒂尼安见识了南加蛋羹、七天树果汁、菇菇大杂烩等冒险者独创菜肴，虽然他不了解烹饪说不出什么名堂，可就是好吃，好吃就够了。  
龙骑士手中的洛夫坦山羊肉沫番茄意面突然就不香了。据说复兴工作餐所用的小麦是冒险者专程从某个未知世界带回来的，其他人觉得这位冒险者只是想炫耀一下，并不会特地感激他的所作所为，反正吃不出差别。  
当然有差别啊！龙骑士很想要大喊，你们只要尝过那家伙的手艺就知道了！  
奥恩·凯吧唧吧唧啃着未煮熟的意面，对龙来说，食物还是生的味道比较好，特·伊斯拉是个小小的例外。幼龙化身龙骑士的小尾巴，埃斯蒂尼安走到哪跟到哪，甩也甩不掉，用它的话说，“一千年前人类、龙族和莫古力族一起建造了美丽的天极白垩宫，我想看看仅凭人类的力量如何建造一座城市。不过……”  
奥恩·凯的脸扭曲了一下，那似乎是一种表达兴趣的表情：“这样近距离观察人类的活动，对我来说也是一件非常有意思的事呢。”  
奥恩·凯活了三百年，实际上大部分时间待在翻云雾海，极少与人类接触，厄斯蒂安是它的第一个人类朋友，冒险者是第二个，雅伯里克是第三个，而埃斯蒂尼安被排在了第四个。  
“他，你的搭档呢？”  
“不知道，也许他在异世界的某个角落。”  
也许他刚刚结束忙碌的工作，坐下来继续鼓捣他独有的美食。  
奥恩·凯叹了一声：“可惜、真可惜，我还想跟你们一起去旅行呢，不知道异世界有没有龙族。”  
龙骑士到没有从冒险者口中听说异世界龙族的故事，也许龙族存在过，冒险者却没有听过这个传说，也许龙族已经消失在名为“光之泛滥”的灾难中了，冒险者也不知道真相如何，他埃斯蒂尼安更加不会知道。  
然而那个世界曾经有一座宏伟的精灵族宫殿，有着与艾欧泽亚相对应的十二圆桌骑士和骑士王，那么是否可以推论，那里或许也有着与埃斯蒂尼安相对应的龙骑士呢？  
会不会那龙骑士跟他长得一模一样？  
会不会冒险者也把对方痛揍了一顿？  
想想还是挺开心的。  
奥恩·凯看着朋友上扬的嘴角，心想人类真是奇妙的存在。


	5. 【复兴用保暖内衣】

“埃斯蒂尼安！”  
一只绿色不明物体突然落在龙骑士面前。埃斯蒂尼安自认做了充足的心理准备，冷不防被对方水汪汪的大眼睛惊了一下，向后跳出一大步，下意识拔出了魔枪。  
穿了一整套青蛙装的冒险者立刻举起双手：“库啵！库啵啵！”  
“……说人话！”  
“是我、我啊！”  
埃斯蒂尼安又一次刷新了对冒险者的印象：“搭档，你老实告诉我，这段期间你到底在干什么？”  
应该说，你的衣柜里到底藏了多少稀奇古怪的时装？  
冒险者摘下青蛙头套，浸湿的短发紧紧贴着额头，很快因伊修加德的寒风凝结碎冰，整个脑袋很明显抖了一下。埃斯蒂尼安替伙伴摘掉冰粒，把一顶皮帽扣在冒险者头上——幸好他没有拒绝某位朋友的赠礼，尽管龙骑士对帽子上过于花哨的绒球装饰嗤之以鼻，但意外的，这样的装扮对冒险者来说正合适。  
冒险者一张小脸挤在蓬松的绒毛中间略显滑稽：“谢谢……复兴清单需求深海礁岩的样本，我就到异世界海底挖矿去了，路上顺手解决了一些麻烦，当地居民就送了我这套衣服，怎么样？还不错吧！”  
“你能偶尔穿得像个人吗？”  
“哦……我觉得还挺可爱的，你不喜欢？”  
龙骑士表示不解：“哈？这跟我有什么关系？”  
冒险者一时愣住，蓝眼睛仿佛蒙了一层薄雾，阳光穿不透交错的枯枝，周围一切也是灰蒙蒙的，越来越多的细雪纷纷扬扬洒下，埃斯蒂尼安认为这是暴风雪来临的前兆，他们最好赶快回到城里，到忘忧骑士亭点一瓶热乎乎的葡萄酒，靠近暖炉聆听冒险者说异世界的故事。  
比如，那个世界究竟存不存在龙族和龙骑士？  
感谢哈罗妮，冒险者没有任何异议，熟门熟路从旅馆二楼跳下，以最快的速度冲回房间换了一套正常的衣服，现在他们能像一对普通的没名没姓的搭档一样举着酒杯聊天，还能听一曲吟游诗人的叙事诗。  
埃斯蒂尼安注意到他的搭档盯着啤酒泡沫出神的次数有些频繁，冒险者从来藏不住心事，或者说，两位龙骑士在某些方面非常相似，从来都是认准了目标就会采取行动，不会去想那么多弯弯绕绕的东西，他忍不住问：“怎么了，伙伴，这次的异世界旅行并不顺利？如果感觉劳累就去休息，有什么事我可以帮忙。”  
“我很好，埃斯蒂尼安。”冒险者挤出一个微笑：“我只是在犹豫，那套青蛙衣服染什么颜色比较好看。”  
出乎意料的回答呢。  
“……你就不能穿点别的？”  
“可是很暖和啊！这些时装虽然看似简单，不具备抵御魔物的功能，但在设计的时候考虑到了环境的因素，使之能够根据穿着者身形自由拉伸以及自行调解温度，保证任何人穿着舒适……就算是装饰铠甲的彩漆，也要确保不会影响装备本身的属性。”  
冒险者滔滔不绝、口若悬河、引经据典、旁征博引，一一细数时装的优点，甚至包括艾欧泽亚的文化传播，而从入门到成龙的埃斯蒂尼安听得云里雾里，就听清了几个关键词——“简单”、“舒适”，默默记在心里。  
  
又过了几天，冒险者正在黑风海采掘岩盐，可爱的小树枝菲奥突然出现，很开心的通知他——有人给冒险者寄了一份特别的礼物，上面还沾满了第一世界少有的自然以太，水晶公认为这个或许可以刺激第一世界新属性以太的生成，让他赶快回去拆包裹。  
这次又要脑补哪一个蛮神呢？  
冒险者有些小激动，这居然还是个大家伙！三下五除二解开层层包装，终于看到箱子里躺着满满的十几套同色的保暖内衣，上面还有一封来自远方故人的信件。  
「其实是艾默里克推荐的。一开始我也抱着半信半疑的态度，但第一次穿上的时候，那冲击的触感我到现在都记忆犹新。不管怎么说，穿上后即使在寒冷的库尔扎斯地区做高空跳跃都不会觉得冷了，现在不穿着这保暖内衣我是不会再空战了。」  
冒险者缓缓打出了一个问号。


	6. 【复兴用人偶】

埃德蒙伯爵最近有个烦恼。  
福尔唐家的贵客、不可替代的家人，冒险者自异世界回来之后就把自己关在旅馆房间。老板吉布隆里听到不止一位房客投诉，说半夜英雄阁下的房间不时传来意味不明的击打声响，而老伯爵让府邸的厨师带上丰盛的食物以探望为名敲开了冒险者的房门，却发现冒险者包里屯着来自世界各地的食材，凭着一口平底锅过上了自给自足的小康生活。  
冒险者本人坐在一堆金属材料中间，拿着一面镜子抚脸唉声叹气。  
“到底该……怎么做……”  
震惊！英雄竟然私下里做出这种事！  
埃德蒙伯爵思忖再三，选择把这件事告诉艾默里克，艾默里克提高音量与老伯爵反复确认冒险者的情况，以便某位躲在窗外窥听的龙骑士能够完全听明白。  
  
埃斯蒂尼安从二楼直接跳下，无视吉布隆里抗议的目光径自走向冒险者的房间——房间的门突然打开，一个身穿铠甲背负长枪的魔法人偶啪嗒啪嗒跑了出来，后面跟着蓬头垢面的冒险者，一小一大在走廊上肆无忌惮进行你追我跑的游戏。在龙骑士看来，这大概就是成年陆行鸟训练雏鸟奔跑的场景。  
他一把捞起盲目逃窜的人偶，发现那像极了穿着冰之心铠甲的自己，埃斯蒂尼安不敢下结论，是因为人偶的面部空无一物，这就十分之诡异了。  
“哟，搭档……好久不见？”冒险者似乎没料到伙伴会在这个时候出现，略微尴尬向他打招呼，目光一直在人偶和埃斯蒂尼安本尊之间徘徊。  
埃斯蒂尼安面无表情说：“我接了委托，说是旅馆闹鬼，让我来看看怎么回事。”  
“啊啊，看来伊修加德要多一位‘屠鬼专家’了呢~”冒险者笑笑回应他的调侃，气氛稍微轻松了些，他推开房门，做了个邀请的手势，“你来得正好，我有事想要拜托你。能把那个小家伙一起带进来吗？”  
没有五官的人偶，真要放任它四处游荡的话，吉布隆里就要到隔壁骑士团报案去了。埃斯蒂尼安以复杂的心情打量人偶的同时，不禁感叹冒险者的手艺着实精湛，人偶的头发如真人般滑顺，铠甲和长枪完美复制了冰之心和魔枪，四肢和关节也能够灵活运转。他不懂行，只是单纯的认为这一定会是个精品。  
埃斯蒂尼安问：“你怎么会想做这种东西？”  
“是骑士团的委托呢，具体原因我也不清楚。”冒险者又挠挠蓬乱的短发，这是他紧张时的小动作。  
果然，遭到了来自搭档的吐槽：“哦，你这来者不拒的习惯真不知是优点还是缺点。”  
比起满地狼藉，大大小小的箱子和散乱的材料，唯一称得上整洁的只有角落里那张床，如果忽视床上那团麻绳一样的被褥……而房间中最显眼的，则是工作台旁那一副深蓝的铠甲，得到诗龙的祝福、即将赠与真正龙骑士的铠甲。看样子是，他的搭档为了制作这个人偶，才特地把这套铠甲重新翻了出来，可龙骑士心里有一点点微妙的不爽。  
他松开手，怀里的人偶在即将落地的一刻高高跃起，稳稳落在冒险者手中，任由冒险者拆解下脑袋，它的躯体终于卸下所有力气瘫着不动了。  
“我参照戈德伯特先生改良的人偶制作了核心，能够快速提高积蓄以太的效率，不过好像最初注入的以太有些过量呃，你也看到了，小家伙过于……精力充沛。”  
“我觉得并不是坏事。”  
冒险者摆弄着人偶的脑袋，对着空荡荡的面部长舒一口气，似乎下了很大的决心：“比起这个，还有更为棘手的麻烦，不过你在这里就太好了，搭档。”  
埃斯蒂尼安正要开口询问，两边脸颊同时贴上温暖的掌心——冒险者就这么捧着他的脸贴近自己，可以看到对方眸中的倒影，看到手指小心描过他细长而锋利的眉，往下是因惊讶而微张的眼，再往下则是刀削似的薄唇抿成一条直线，坚硬的下巴……  
龙骑士还看到了，澄净晴空中的阳光温柔包裹着灰色石头，他忽然想起不久前冒险者的恶作剧，不自主勾起嘴角，脑袋稍稍往后仰去，在搭档迷惑的眼神中猛地撞上对方的额头——  
“呜哇！”冒险者捂着额头蹲下身，后知后觉意识到在撞击的那一刻，有什么闪亮的东西也一并迸发出来了。“我明白了，应该是这样！”他兴奋地跳起来用力抱紧伙伴的肩膀，转身扑向工作台开始人偶的最后一道工序。  
埃斯蒂尼安半张开双臂，呆在原处。  
……  
哈？  
  
“现在我们即将进入历史教育基地活动大厅，请神学院的学生注意队形，有序进场、文明参观……  
“首先大家请看一号展柜，这是仿造伊修加德苍天之龙骑士而制作的魔法人偶，令人遗憾的是，这位龙骑士已经辞去了龙骑士团的职务，如今我们只能通过这个人偶窥探曾经的荣耀……  
“但令我们感到庆幸的是，另一位苍天之龙骑士、一位来自异国的冒险者，他接受了我们的委托，制作了这样一个人偶，将龙诗战争的真相铭记，并永远传颂后人……”  
“这位举手的同学，请问你有什么疑问吗？”  
“老师，那第一位龙骑士老爷岂不是没有工作了？”  
噗，身着神学院服装混在学生中的冒险者忍不住偷笑，接着一只大手把他拽出人群——午后雪霁，天色正好，埃斯蒂尼安挥了挥手中的恶名精英通缉令，没好气敲了敲搭档的后脑勺，催促道：“快走，干活。”


End file.
